Rick
Rick is the leader of the Champions of the Rapture extremist group and the solar camp near the drone races. He is known for keeping tabs on people, which causes Hashtag to ask him for help finding Kitch and Maya. Background Rick is a fanatic that believes the virus was a culling of the human species and fully supports it as part of natural selection. Rick was naturally immune and never got sick from the virus like the others who survived. Because of this he feels he was spared the sickness and selected to be the one to lead humanity to a better way of life, a life where everyone works for the greater good and everyone is happy, a life where Rick rules and everyone else follows. Those who don’t follow must be converted or dealt with accordingly. Rick is fully against Sky Medix and everything it stands for. He led his extremist group the Champions of the Rapture in attacks on Sky Medix and other medical facilities during the outbreak in their (successful) attempt to stop the distribution of the vaccine. He believes that people should not interfere with nature and its process of natural selection. Rick has a fixed wing spy drone that he uses to keep tabs on people, which allows him to keep track of everyone's movements and gives him control over valuable information. Personality Rick sees people as a plague upon this planet and believes that the virus was sent by nature to rid itself from this plague. He believes that people destroy the planet with little more than a sideways glance at the destruction they leave in their wake at the expense of a better, more comfortable life. Rick believes that before the outbreak, people lived a life where they had become lazy and complacent, a life where they had come to expect everything to be handed to them with little or no effort given on their part. Rick shuns most modern conveniences and prefers to live a simple life, one closer to nature. He believes that things like food, shelter, clothing and a sense of well being are the rewards for hard work and perseverance. He believes everyone should work hard for what they need and shun personal comforts beyond what he believes is necessary or acceptable. Rick is fanatical about his beliefs and wants to force his way of life on everyone. He believes his vision of the future is the right direction for the human race and he will stop at nothing to make sure his ideals prevail and are adapted by all even if this must be done by force and/or imprisonment of “non-believers”. Even though he’s not much of a public speaker, Rick has a growing base of followers and presents himself as a guiding light to his people; a figurehead to show everyone the error of their ways and lead them to the “one true” belief system, a system he believes has been provided by nature. Rick has started hand picking some of his most loyal followers as his lieutenants. His lieutenants will start training his other followers and help lead them to the final culling of the weak and the non-believers. Rick initially comes across as a prepper, but his actions reveal that he's really a socialist and a believer in eugenics. Fanatical in his belief that his way is the only way, he'll stop at nothing to make sure he gets his way, even going so far as to give Hashtag a gun with at least implied instructions to murder Kitch. Relationships Allies Camp Guard The camp guard is Rick's muscle, keeping the camp safe and taking care of anyone that Rick feels is in the way. Camp Radio Operator The radio operator helps Rick keep tabs on people using Ham radio equipment. Hashtag Though Hashtag appears to be on good terms with Rick and came to him for information on Kitch and Maya, Hashtag's loyalty to 4C outweighs anything that Rick asks him to do. Hashtag appeared to go along with Rick's plan to kill Kitch, but was more likely just accepting so that Rick would give him the information he wanted. Enemies Mitchell Scott As the leader of Sky Medix, Mitchell Scott is Rick's arch nemesis, and Rick will stop at nothing to destroy Sky Medix and Mitchell Scott along with it. Rick has already led an attack on the Sky Medix offices, destroying the vaccine and forcing the Sky Medix team to move to the virology lab. Kitch As Mitchell Scott's son, Kitch is high on Rick's target list. Rick had Kitch in his clutches, but was outmuscled by 4C's thugs. After Kitch left Rick's camp, Rick made spying on him his top priority, in the hopes that Kitch would lead him to the Sky Medix virology lab, which until that point, Rick had been unable to locate. In the course of his eavesdropping, Rick learned that Kitch was the key to recreating the vaccine, and attempted to convince Hashtag to kill Kitch, a plan that ultimately failed. Maya Maya was part of the reason that Kitch got away from Rick. As 4C's niece, Maya also has ties to Sky Medix, and is therefore on Rick's list of people that need to be dealt with. 4C 4C is part of Sky Medix, making him an enemy to Rick. Rick harbors extra resentment towards 4C because 4C's thugs outmuscled Rick, forcing him to let Kitch go. Appearance Rick is older, wears glasses, has a ponytail and beard, and is usually wearing some type of flannel. Web Series Rick was in the web series as one of Kitch's primary antagonists. Movie Rick was also in the movie as one of Kitch's primary antagonists. Comic Rick will probably be in the comic eventually. Category:Characters Category:Characters:Secondary Characters